


All was not Lost

by booksnerdharrypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Pre-Hogwarts, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnerdharrypotter/pseuds/booksnerdharrypotter
Summary: “What’s up?” Peter asked, laying down in his favourite position by the fireplace.Lily sighed. “Sirius is convinced he’s gotten Dumbledore to fall hopelessly in love with him.”---Small snippets of the first few days in the seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my other instagram secret santa present for @corinne.marie.martin.
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

“Man, first you’re like king of the forest, and now you’re king of Hogwarts!” Sirius Black exclaimed, lounging back into the seats of the compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express. “How did you even achieve that? I swear McGonagall had it out for the both of us.”

 

James Potter pushed his glasses further up his nose and gave a chuckling laugh. “Old Minnie secretly loves me, she’s like our second mother.”

 

“And Evans, of course thou were given thy role as Head Girl. How does it feel to be ruling alongside this idiot?”

 

Looking up, Lily Evans shook her head at Sirius, closing her book. “Are you trying to quote Shakespeare on me? Because it’s _not_ working for you- try actually reading a book sometime.”

 

The girl threw her book at the guffawing Gryffindor and hit him squarely in the face. Her red hair was contrasting against the black of her robes as she reached forward to take an apple from her bag. The five of them were headed into seventh year of Hogwarts of School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

“No but Prongs, I think I’m going to have terminate our friendship. Head Boy? It’s irrational, it’s inconceivable!” Sirius exclaimed dramatically. “That’s bogus, what am I going to do now? I can’t have Moony because he studies too much, and Wormtail eats too much cheese. Evans is an option but I’d hate to get on her wrong side.”

 

“Merlin’s Beard, Padfoot, relax. I was a prefect and yet we’re still somehow thriving as being friends.” Remus Lupin said, raising an eyebrow at Sirius’ expense.

 

“Our reputation is ruined! Bloody hell; I can’t take this any longer. An alien must have possessed you or something.” Sirius fell back, laying his head in Remus’ lap. He closed his eyes and ruffled his hair delicately, so as to not completely mess up the “luscious locks”.

 

James sighed exasperated and glanced through his glasses at his heavily insane friends. “I’m not an alien, I think I would know.”

 

Sometimes Lily wondered how, even _why,_ she became friends with this group of troublemakers. Well she could if she thought hard enough; ever since Severus had begun to hang out with those dark art- type Slytherins, it was a no-brainer. Especially after the whole _mudblood_ incident… No, it wouldn’t matter because she was Head Girl now and sitting with a bunch of unruly Gryffindors. A group of four boys who though they were better than everyone else and still said “be there or be square”.

 

“Come on, you airhead, you’re Head Boy! We’re done for, we’re tarnished; I can’t go through with this anymore.” Suddenly, it seemed that Sirius had a deep thought. “Hang on, aren’t the two of you meant to be helping out with the Prefects?”

 

James and Lily shared an incensed look at the slowness of their friend. The two of them, as their model roles as Heads of the school, had already visited the Prefect carriage and given any instructions needed to be handed out.

 

The Potter boy sighed. “Weren’t you wondering where Evans and I disappeared to at the start of the train ride?”

 

“Oh,” Peter Pettigrew piped up from his curled up position by the window. “I thought the two of you had escaped to elope or something.”

 

“For the last time, Wormtail, neither redhead over there, nor I, are in a relationship with one another.”

 

The train ride became steadily quiet after their incessant conversations, the only sounds heard were the occasional turning of a page or _toot toot_ of the train horn. Lily had to reach forward to grab her book from its fallen place on the floor, trying to fix out any folds within its pages. The book, her seventh year potions text, was incredibly interesting to learn about, especially discovering what they would be ‘making’ this year. The pages were fresh and crisp, just the way the girl liked them, and the hardcover was a reminder of her collection of fine manuscripts that lay on her bookshelf back home.

 

Thinking about home was dismaying. Sometimes Lily felt extremely sorry for her sister, Petunia, and her lack of magical abilities. The older girl had always been jealous of her younger sister, and it made Lily quite distraught that the relationship between the two had been shattered. That wouldn’t matter now though, because she was back on her way to Hogwarts, her second home.

 

“Look at the two nerds,” James said, looking up from his chocolate frog collectable card. “Evans and Moony; we’re about to be spending the whole year learning all this stuff and you’re already reading up on it?”

 

“Sorry that I actually want to do well, James,” Remus said, his voice lilting in laughter.

 

Sirius jumped up, staring at the compartment seats Lily and James were sat on. “I’ve had a thought!”

 

“Oh, that’s never good,” Lily muttered, “but do go on.”

 

The Gryffindor boy’s eyes were alight with his idea, sneaking glances over at James. “Well Evans, since you’ve technically joined the posse, you have to carve your name into this carriage with the rest of ours! It’s totally ace.”

 

“I’m not going to be vandalising-”

 

“It’s not vandalising,” Peter said. “Merely a memento to remind future troublemakers of the Marauders’ reign.”

 

Lily sighed in obvious defeat, her breath fanning out the hair that lay around her face. Taking out her wand, she was directed by Sirius as to the where the rest of their names were engraved, pointing at the place where she would be signing hers. Just to spite the unruly haired boy, Lily positioned her hand to the opposite side he had said, and carved her name in a flourish.

 

“Right on, Evans,” Wormtail said, nodding his head happily. “You’re officially one of us!”

 

The rest of the train ride was fairly still, only interrupted by the creaking of the trolley lady. Her sweet whistle of food arriving was a pleasant awakening, and everyone happily brought out their money. They filled their stomach with sweets and candy alike, falling sleepily into a semi- slumber.

 

A soft chugging warned that the train had begun pulling into Hogsmeade station, and the five students slowly gathered all their belongings they would need to take. They all rushed out into the night air to pull themselves into one of the first carriages that began to leave, trying to reach the Castle as quickly as possible. 

 

The Great Hall was packed and lively when everyone arrived, filled to the brim with happy students taking part in the feast. Lily dug into her steak and kidney pie, it’s warmth spreading throughout her whole body. She sighed happily, back in this familiar place.

 

After dessert was finished, Dumbledore took the lead. He clanged a spoon against his goblet, gaining the attention of the Hall’s participants. “Welcome back to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! To new students, I hope that you find your stay here fruitful; as well as to the older students, welcome back!

 

“I’d like to make a warm congratulation to our newly elected Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans. These two will graciously take the roll of it, I am sure.”

 

Lily blushed deeply, although not reaching the intense colour of her hair. Looking over at the Slytherin table, she noticed Snape looking at her, and the smile that had previously lit up her face had disappeared. His eyes seemed darker than normal, and his expression seemed to be pleading. Turning a blind eye, Lily turned back towards Dumbledore, who had finally dismissed all the students to bed.

 

Facing all the nervous first years, the girl discretely lifted James up and began to help directing the new students. “First years, follow your respective Prefects to your dormitories!”

 

“Hey, no need to get upset,” a sincere voice said, causing Lily to turn her head in search. She was _not_ expecting what she found. James Potter was helping a lost first year who had been searching in vain for one of her missing friends. “What’s your name? I’ll help you.”

 

“Corinne,” the girl said, her olive eyes hopeful.

 

“Well Corinne, let’s go and find you a Prefect.” James smiled, taking her shoulder to lead her in the right path.

 

Lily shook her head, sighing. That was a sight she hadn’t anticipated, but it was totally _Potter,_ it had made her almost laugh.

 

Following her fellow Gryffindors to the dormitories, the redheaded girl hurried, enviously awaiting the comfort of her four poster bed. It’s covers would be thick and warm, and she would be able to hide away for a little while, even if it was just a few hours.

 

The familiar corridors were comforting to Lily. The paintings followed her as she walked along, the inhabitants congratulating her on her rise to the new position. She thanked them all graciously, walking even faster now to her room. Just as she had imagined, the red covers dearly awaited her, and she quickly changed into pyjamas before jumping under the soft blankets.

 

\---

 

Morning came, and along with it the usual chirpings of birds and owls as they flew past the windows. James Potter shoved his glasses onto his face, sighing as he realised he would have to get up and attend classes- what a _drag._ His shimmering badge glittered against his black robes as he dressed slowly, taking as much time as possible.

 

“Prongs, are you coming?” Remus asked, turning around to face his friend. James nodded sullenly, walking towards the doors that had closed after his fellow Gryffindors.

 

Breakfast was a happy affair, the four boys and newly adopted Lily were talking about what the upcoming year would be like. Their N.E.W.T.S. were this year, which meant they would have to crack down and study. This was not a notion favoured by majority of the students.

 

As the bell rang, the five of stood up to head to class, but Sirius and James lingered. They had decided to help the lost first years find their ways to the classroom, knowing what it felt like the ones to be helpless. They walked up to the students who were deliberating over their timetable, trying to work out the best and quickest way to go.

 

“Here,” Sirius said, explaining the directions to the students. “Make sure you walk through the tapestry about halfway down the corridor, it’s a shortcut that’ll get you there quicker.”

 

“And watch out for the suit of armour that’s nearby, Peeves normally likes to hang out around that area,” James said, looking down through his glasses. He ruffled his messy hair, it’s roots sticking up on end.

 

A heavy coughing broke out, catching the attention of the huddle of students. Professor McGonagall was walking towards them, an exasperated look upon her weathering face. “What do we have here? No trouble from our famous duo of troublemakers?”

 

“Troublemakers?” Sirius questioned, feigning innocence. “What do you take us for, Professor? We would never want to harm the ickle first years; we’re helping them finding their way to their lessons.”

 

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. “I’d hope not. I’m proud of you, Black, Potter.”

 

“Thanks, Prof.” James said, winking slyly.

 

Turning around, James and Sirius began to walk towards their classes. The warning bell rang, signally the two of them to hurry up and get to the lesson or risk receiving deducted points for being tardy.

 

Classes seemed to drag on and on and _on_. By dinnertime, everyone was already completely and utterly done with teachers who had handed out piles of homework. As James, followed by the rest of his friends, reached the common room after dinner, they were completely over it.

 

“What’s up?” Peter asked, laying down in his favourite position by the fireplace.

 

Lily sighed. “Sirius is convinced he’s gotten Dumbledore to fall hopelessly in love with him.”

 

“I’m telling you, I so seduced Dumbledore earlier today.” Sirius said, not giving in to the indifferent looks of his friends.

 

“You can’t have seduced a teacher, let alone Dumbledore!” Lily said, her green eyes flashing. “How do you even woo a teacher?”

 

Remus laughed softly. “Leave it to Padfoot, he’s probably not lying.”

 

“Can’t you dig it, Evans? You believe me right, Prongs?”

 

James looked up and sighed. He shook his head profusely and took a glance around the common room. “I don’t know, man. I think I’m with the chick on this one.”

 

“’The chick?’ Is that all I am to you now, Potter?” Lily questioned, her face forlorn. “I can’t believe this.”

 

“Evans, look I didn’t mean it like that-”

 

“I’m off to bed. Goodnight Remus, Sirius, Peter.” She turned around to face a shocked James, his eyes concerned under his frames. He scratched at his head nervously, ruffling up his hair. He tensely fiddled with his smuggled golden snitch which sat within his pocket, the wings fluttering almost in synch with his rapid heartbeat. “And to you too, idiot.”

 

The four boys watched as their fellow Gryffindor stormed up the stairs towards the girl’s dormitory, her red hair swinging behind in a flaming rage. An awkward silence permeated the group of teens, everyone purposely not looking at each other.

 

“I really stuffed up my chances didn’t I?” James said, chuckled nervously. “Well I’m off to bed.”

 

“We’ll join you,” Remus said. He picked up his books and placed them in a neat pile with his parchment and quills.

 

Together, the four of them worked up the stairs and into their dormitory. James picked up his pyjamas and got changed behind his respective curtains, placing his glasses and wand on the bedside table. He lay down in bed, thinking about ways he could apologise to a certain fiery Gryffindor girl. Sighing, James realised how much he’d changed since the previous year.

 

His thoughts, however, were interrupted.

 

“I’ll tell you what, tomorrow I’m proving to you that I successfully seduced Dumbledore,” Sirius voiced, the sound muffled by the beds.

 

James nodded his head but only so he could see, and lay down upon his bed. Yawning sleepily, the Potter boy fell asleep. The lulling of snores and quiet crinkling of the sheets worked well as a slumbering- agent.

 

It had seemed to be only a few moments before James was woken up by screams coming from within the dormitory. They were only quiet, so as to not wake up everybody in the nearby vicinity. The only one in the room not woken up was Pettigrew, him being able to sleep through basically anything.

 

Sirius began to mutter. “Moony? Will you kill the spider for me?”

 

“Is it hurting you at all, Sirius?” Remus replied, opening his curtains to face his friend.

 

“It’s on my bed and it’s scaring me; it’s hurting my heart and my head.”

 

James began to chuckle conspiratorially. He took out his wand and parted the curtain, facing it towards Sirius. “ _Engorgio._ ”

 

Sirius’ even louder screams began to grow continuously in volume, turning into shrieks that reverberated throughout the room. He sounded horrified, and James could only laugh at his friend’s expense. He truly had fun messing with his friends, but he did draw a line at the dark arts- namely, Snivellus _._

 

Letting out one final snicker, the spider was shrunk to its original size, and safely removed from the room; courtesy of Remus. With a mutter of “you goody two-shoes”, they all fell back to sleep and were dreading back to classes the next day.

 

-

 

Breakfast began with Sirius still trying to convince everyone that he had won over their headmaster. A choke spluttered from behind them, and they turned to find Snape standing with his group of Slytherins.

 

“I knew you were desperate, Black, but winning over Dumbledore? I didn’t think even you could sink that low.” Snape said, crossing his arms across his front.

 

“Leave us alone, Snivellus, or you’ll be the one I’m winning over. Catch my drift?” Sirius said, walking towards the Gryffindor table. They shoved foods onto their plates, filling them with bacon and eggs.

 

Signalling the other Marauders, Sirius began to try to catch Dumbledore’s attention. He was waving his hand in the air, his hair flapping as he jumped up on the seat. Once the headmaster nodded in their direction, Sirius sent him a wink. James began to laugh with Remus and Peter, until Dumbledore sent a wink back.

 

His mouth dropping, James stood up and left the hall.

 

They were in for one _hell_ of a seventh year.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 


End file.
